


The Demigod's Deal

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evie doesn't join the VK's, F/M, Isle of the Lost, One-Shot, Pre-Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: Evie sneaks out of her castle one night and comes face to face with the son of Hades.





	The Demigod's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chris Villain's wicked music video 'Descendants 3 unofficial First Look - Make it Hot (Chris Villain).' I adored Chris Villain's idea for the son of Hades and had to write a fanfic with him in it! I really wish he was the actual villain for Descendants 3 ;A; Disney should just go with Chris's idea of Hayden and put him in the film!

Evie knew better, truly, she did. The only people who went against Maleficent were people with death wishes, and doing this, planning to sneak out of her castle despite being banished to it, was a dangerous act of defiance. If Maleficent or any of her cronies found out, it could be the end of her and her mother.

But she couldn't help it, she  _had_ to get out. She had been locked away in the castle for nearly a decade, ever since she was six years old. It wasn't fair how she and her mother had been punished, it was nothing more than Maleficent flaunting her power for frivolous reasons. So what if they hadn't invited Mal to her sixth birthday party? They weren't friends, why would she invite her? Yet Maleficent had taken it as a dire insult and used it as an opportunity to strike out against her competition, the Evil Queen. Evie could suffer the punishment no more. She needed a night, just one night of freedom. 

For weeks Evie plotted and planned. The hardest part was deciding where she wanted to go, and harder still, where she could go. Maleficent's people were everywhere, so it greatly limited her options. She couldn't go to town as Maleficent and her allies, including her daughter, lived there - besides, all the shops would be closed at night. The docks by the sea where too far away and to get there one had to go through town. Not that any of this really mattered, as first, she had to figure out a way to get through the haunted forest that surrounded her castle. Before her banishment, there had been a path that led from the castle, through the forest and out to a large village. It was the only way through the forest, but Maleficent had had it destroyed to prevent anyone from approaching the castle. Evie wasn't sure she would be able to navigate the woods on her own and if she got lost then the wolves and monsters that called the forest their home would welcome her as their next meal. 

Eventually, Evie gave up on her scheme. There just didn't seem to be any way for her to win, and every time she failed to come up with a plan her heart broke a little more. 

The night she decided to quit was the first night in a long time that she dreamed.

The dreams that came to her were old ones, the only dreams she ever seemed to have. Sometimes they were dreams of freedom. In them, she had escaped the Isle, somehow having made it across the thunderous sea that separated the Isle from Auradon's shores. She would stand at the shoreline, the tides ticking her bare feet, dressed in a gleaming gown of white. There were flowers weaved in her hair - blooming, white lilies that smelled wonderfully sugary - and for some reason, her hair was no longer black as pitch, instead, it fluttered around her in waves of dark blue. The air was fresh and the sun was warm on her skin and in the distance, she could hear the chirpy tweets of birds. 

The other dream she had was not pleasant and peaceful. And even though nothing truly terrible happened in it, it never failed to leave her trembling and tear-stricken. In the dream, she found herself deep underground, in a massive cavern that was unbearably warm. Stalagtites and stalagmites clung to the ceiling and floor of the cave like crooked fangs of some monstrous beast, the occasional pillar spotted between them. There was a glowing river that flowed through the length of the cave, disappearing into a dark abyss. It was filled with shadowy, gloomy creatures that wailed pitifully in despair, the sound echoing in Evie's head long after she had awoken. That underground world terrified Evie. It was dark and dismal and filled her with a sense of dread. The dress she wore in that dream was black as midnight and twinkled with thousands of diamonds like tiny stars woven into the rich fabrics. Her hair fell around her in sleek strands and there was a silver tiara on her head, each jewel upon it crafted to look like a lily. 

The two dreams she had were as different as night and day, yet they both had one thing in common. She was not alone in either one. There was always someone there, someone she could never remember and each time she tried to it was like grasping smoke. All she recalled was the warmth of their body and the vaguest impression of blue and amber. Sometimes the dream stranger watched her from afar and other times he couldn't seem to stop touching her. He would take her hand, run his fingers through her hair or caress the skin on her arms. One time she swore she had even felt the ghost of their burning lips on her own when she had awoken, but she passed it off as her imagination. 

One night, while having one of her dreams, she awoke with a start. Her room was freezing and a quick glance confirmed that the window was open. Evie cautiously approached it, her footsteps creaking on the floorboards. She knew what she would find, it was always there waiting for her on her windowsill after she had had dreams of sunlight and waves. Lying on her windowsill was a beautiful, white lily. Tentevaly, Evie picked it up, bringing the flower to her nose to inhale the sweet fragrance.

It should have been an odd thing, finding a flower on her windowsill, especially considering her room was in the tallest tower in the castle. It didn't phase Evie at all. Perhaps once it had, but it had become such a normal occurrence over the years that she was used to it now. She had never caught who her mysterious gifter was, they were always gone the moment they left the flower, and she couldn't think of anyone bold or brave enough to defy Maleficent's orders to stay away from The Castle Beyond The Way. 

Evie twirled the white lily in her hand, admiring the velvety petals that almost seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. The lily was her only connection to the outside world, a gift from a stranger who she didn't know if they were taunting her or trying to appease her suffering. Her romantic heart fantasised that it was a token of affection, perhaps from some valiant prince who was waiting for the opportunity to save her from the wicked dragon. She knew she was being ridiculous, but a girl could dream - especially one locked away in a castle for years with boredom as her ever faithful companion. 

Twigs breaking and the sound of rushed footsteps snapped Evie out of her silent admiration of the flower. She leaned over the window and peered out into the darkness. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed a flash of blue racing into the forest. 

"It can't be," Evie whispered, stunned. 

It had to be her mysterious gifter. No one else dared come this close to the castle. 

This was the first time she had ever caught a glimpse of the person and she refused to pass up the opportunity of finding out who it was. She had to know, the question had plagued her for years. Even under the wretched circumstances that had become her life, the lilies had been a glimmer of sunlight in her dark prison. They never failed to grace her face with a smile. Perhaps she was being naive, but she had always considered the gifter of the lilies a silent friend. 

Evie hurriedly got dressed, throwing on her clothes and shoes and running a brush through her hair. It was the fastest she had ever gotten dressed. She wasn't as quiet as she should have been as she ran downstairs and out the castle, straight into the woods but the stranger already had a head start. She couldn't afford to waste time being quiet.

Evie shone her torch across the forest, looking for any signs of the person. Her heart sunk when she saw nothing. Just as she was about to give up a flicker of blue shone in the distance. Evie bolted into the forest, leaping over logs and upturned branches as she went. If she hadn't been so caught up in the exhilaration of it all, Evie would have pondered why the wisp of blue always seemed to stay within her sight, almost like it was purposefully leading her. 

After a while of chasing, Evie eventually lost sight of the person. She leaned against a tree as she tried to catch her breath, her body doubled over, hands resting on her knees - she seriously needed to work out more. After a few moments, Evie lifted her head, finally having caught her breath. When she did she wished she hadn't. What she saw sent a heart-jolting shudder through her. She was standing at the edge of the forest. She had made it out! She could see the faint outline of the town in the distance, no house lights were on only the street lanterns. Everyone would be fast asleep at this late hour. 

Evie covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening as she realized what she had done in her haste. She had left the castle, broken her banishment and disobeyed Maleficent. Fear caused her to shiver and her breaths became ragged, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She stood there tensely, waiting for Maleficent to descend from the sky in a fiery blaze of fury, her minions trailing behind her with their flaming torches and weapons. Yet, after a few tense moments, nothing happened. 

Evie took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Despite the painful way her heart was beating in her chest, she couldn't stop the feeling of excitement bubbling up inside her. She may not have discovered who her secret admirer was, but she was outside, free of the forest. This was her chance, her one chance to explore what little of the Isle that she could. 

And so that's what she did. She kept in the shadows, her eyes watchful and body poised to run if necessary, but she allowed herself to timidly explore the Isle. She stayed away from the centre of town, choosing to stay at the outer edges were she felt it was safer. She crept through dark allies, climbed up fire escapes to walk along the rooftops and rested on the ledges of buildings to watch the dark streets below and the cloudy sky above. 

The town wasn't like Evie remembered and she figured she must have romanticised it greatly over the years, clutching onto a childish fantasy that it was a world worth exploring and risking death for. It wasn't. The streets were filthy, covered in grime, trash, insects and rodents. The buildings were all vandalised and covered in graffiti, many windows were smashed and replaced with dented metal sheets or broken wood. The air was thick with pollution and Evie found herself coughing and spluttering with the stenches in some alleys. The world outside her home was nothing like she had hoped it would be. She was sorely disappointed, though she supposed, in the long run, it would make living in the castle for the rest of her life a little more bearable. Outside her castle was nothing worth longing for. 

With a sigh, Evie decided it was time to head back. Dawn would be approaching and with it the threat of being discovered. 

Unfortunately, Evie had been so caught up in her explorations that she hadn't kept track of where she was going. She was lost, hopelessly so. Worry clenched her stomach as she ran down alley after alley, street after street, trying to find her way out of the town and back into the forest. Eventually, she found herself in a dark, dimly lit part of town. It was only when she saw what was on the wall that she realised how much danger she was in. She was in the VK's territory, she could tell from the graffiti artwork of Maleficent and Jafar. Evie continued forward, ready to round a corner when maniacal laughter froze her to the spot. Carefully, Evie peeked around the corner.

In a large alleyway, there was a bunch of villain teens running rampaging, kicking trash, smashing windows and spray painting walls. For a horrifying moment, Evie thought it was the VK's. Then she caught a sight of one of them spray painting a giant skull over Maleficent's image on the wall and she realised who she was dealing with. 

It was the Ghouls. 

A notorious gang on the Isle, consisting of eight individuals. They were all clad in tight black and grey clothing, some wearing fishnets while others were adorned with chains. Every one of them had different degrees of blue in their hair, a symbol of loyalty to their leader. They were a rare sight on the Isle, seldom coming out from their lair in the Underworld. But when they did, there was always hell to pay. 

A flash of blue drew Evie's eyes to the far end of the clearing. Standing on a ledge a few feet off the ground with his arms crossed was a boy with neon blue hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on his shoulders, ripped skinny jeans and platform boots. He was watching the other Ghouls causing destruction, laughing and grinning down at them. Evie had no doubts who he was.

"Hayden," Evie whispered, ducking behind the wall for cover.

Hayden, the son of Hades and leader of the Ghouls. 

He was not someone to be messed with. Although Evie had never met the demigod, she had heard plenty of rumours. He had a playful and mischievous attitude, a smile always on his face. Like his father, his temper was quick to flare and a fearsome thing to behold. The only difference was that he didn't lash out in the same way his father did. No, he preferred to charm his victims, luring them into a false sense of comfort before viciously ripping the rug out from under them with a wink and a smile. 

For the most part, Hayden and his gang kept to themselves, but that didn't mean they were above causing trouble. People claimed that it was Hayden and the Ghouls who had burned down Frollo's Creperie, vandalised Jafar's shop and even dared to trash the Horned King's home. They were infamous for going after and tormenting children of the most renowned villains on the Isle, utterly uncaring of the potential consquences of crossing such powerful parents. They were dauntless, cruel and enjoyed every moment of being wicked. Hayden was meant to be the worst of the lot of them. 

Evie was well aware that someone like her, the daughter of such a legendary villain, would be a prime and delicious target for the group. With that thought in mind, Evie decided to try and silently slip away. 

"Well, isn't this unexpected?" 

As it happened, fate was not so kind to let her escape that easy. 

Evie twirled around at the sound of the voice and let out a startled gasp. Hayden was right behind her, casually slouching against the wall with his arms crossed. He gave her a little wave with his fingers, a sly smile twitching at the corner of his lips. The boy was a striking sight to see from a distance, but this close, it was almost too intense. He was breathtakingly handsome, though it was a very icy beauty with his sharp features and pale skin. It was his eyes though, Evie felt, that truly put her on edge. She was used to villains and their outlandish styles and it didn't unnerve her as it would outsiders, but Hayden's eyes were off-putting. They were amber in colour and almost seemed to glow. They were a clear reminder that the boy wasn't human, he was a demigod. 

"Evelyn, wasn't it?" Hayden's voice was smooth, clear and had an almost musical quality to it. 

"Evie," the girl replied confidently, lifting her chin. 

Although she was tense, nervous about the knowledge of how much danger she was in, Evie knew she couldn't let it show. She had to play pretend and put on a show, playing the role of the confident, sassy and alluring villain that she was. If she showed any sign of weakness Hayden would sense it immediately. Rule number one on the Isle, never show any weakness. 

"You're the daughter of the Evil Queen, aren't ya?" Hayden titled his head, strands of blue hair falling over his eyes. "I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Hayden, son of Hades."

Not that the boy needed an introduction, he was a whispered legend in this place.

Hayden gave her a dazzling, toothy smile and offered her his hand. Evie hesitated only a moment before flicking her hair behind her and reaching out to shake it. For someone who radiated a sharp coldness, Hayden was very warm to the touch, almost scoldingly so. Evie drew back her hand sharply, causing Hayden's smile to widen.

"You're hot," Evie murmured, flexing her hand. 

Hayden laughed, "and you flatter me. Thanks."

Evie's cheeks flushed red when she realised how her words had been misinterpreted. She shook her head, letting out a nervous laugh. "I meant your hand! Your hand is very warm."

"So I've been told," Hayden replied with a shrug. He pushed himself off from the wall and clasped his hands behind his back. "I have to say, I'm quite a fan of your mother. The whole carving out someone's heart and keeping it in a memento box, I love it. She's got style."

"A very messy style," Evie replied dryly. 

Her mother's fascination with her enemies hearts was not something she had passed on to her daughter. It was a little too gruesome for her. 

"Shame what happened to you two though," Hayden's voice dropped, sounding more like a sinister whisper with a morbidly cheerful edge. "Being condemned to live in that big old castle all on your own for the rest of your days. Cruel, if somewhat boring. Between you and me I think Maleficent's losing her touch." 

Hayden's reminder of Maleficent and her banishment made Evie's blood run cold, but his taunt that Maleficent's punishment wasn't that bad made her want to slap the smirk off the boy's face. Evie clenched her hands into fists, resisting the urge. Slapping the son of Hades, even if he deserved it, would not do her any favours. 

"Matter of opinion, I suppose," Evie said tightly. She gave Hayden a charming smile. "Well, if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"And if I do mind?" Hayden drawled as Evie walked past him. 

Evie threw a smirk over her shoulder. "I don't care."

"Well can you at least answer me one question," Hayden asked, catching her gently by the wrist. "Why tonight? You've been cooped up in that castle for ten years and you've never once tried to leave. What gave you the courage to do it tonight?"

Evie's smile faltered. She had no desire to tell him that she had left in a blind rush to catch her secret admirer and had ended up getting lost. 

"Who says this is the first I've done it?" Evie challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

Hayden's eyes gleamed, clearly amused. Evie pulled her wrist free and started strutting away. What she really wanted to do was high-tail it out of there, but she wouldn't give Hayden the satisfaction of seeing her seemed scared. Hayden watched her attempt to leave, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned his gang, the Ghouls emerging from the shadows like dark phantoms. Evie halted her steps, finding herself trapped by the Ghouls and their icy stares.

 _This isn't good,_ Evie thought, biting her lip.

"I have a proposition for you, Evie."

"I'm not interested in making any deals," Evie replied with some bite to her words as she turned to face him.

Making deals were never her forte and she knew better than to make one with a villain, particularly a villainous demigod. If you weren't careful you could easily find yourself at the other person's mercy. Rules could be bent and once a deal was made it could never be broken. Hayden was the son of a God and was no doubt as masterful as his father when it came to spinning webs to ensnare people. 

"I think you'll be interested in this one," Hayden said, smiling. He began pacing around her, like a serpent in the water, close enough that he slightly brushed against her. "What if I said I can grant you freedom from not only your castle but also the Isle?"

Now that got Evie's attention, and she couldn't help the way she perked up. Hayden noticed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

"I'd say you were either lying or delusional," Evie said, looking at him over her shoulder. 

Hayden leaned in close, stopping behind her to whisper in her ear. "I'm the son of a God, I can't lie and I  _always_ keep my word. Now, are you interested?"

"I'm listening," Evie replied, eyes watching the demigod curiously as he began creeping around her again. 

"You and your mother might as well jump into the River Styx now and save yourselves some pain. When Maleficentfinds out that you disobeyed your banishment..." Hayden trailed off, leaving the consquences unsaid. Evie knew them well enough. "Well, it won't be pleasant, now will it?"

"Only if she finds out," Evie said flippantly. 

Hayden paused in front of her, grinning playfully as he leaned closer to her. "What makes you think I'm above snitching?"

"Since when were you Maleficent's little lapdog?" Evie challenged. 

She knew she was taking a risk taunting the boy in such a manner, but she refused to be intimated by him. He wasn't the only one with a powerful lineage backing him up. Besides, there was no chance that he would tattle on her to Maleficent, to do so would make him seem subservient to the dark fairy. From what she had heard of Hayden, he considered himself above everyone with no equal. He had the blood of the Gods running through his veins, even Kings and Queens were beneath him in his eyes. 

Something dark, almost satisfied, glinted across Hayden's face as he crossed his arms. "Let's say I won't, lets even say she never finds out. But is this really how you want to live? Scuttling about in the shadows for just a whiff of freedom? That's no way for anyone to live, let alone a princess."

"After what I've seen of the Isle I think I prefer my crumbling, ruined castle," Evie couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. 

"True, the Isle isn't exactly the most glamorous of places," Hayden conceded with a nod of his head. When he spoke again, his voice was like a seductive whisper. If Evie hadn't known that magic didn't work on the Isle, she would have sworn he was trying to cast an enchantment on her, and maybe he was. "But we won't be here for much longer. The whole world could be yours to see, hundreds of beautiful lands just waiting to be explored. You could get to go to Agrabah, Corona, and Arednelle. Or how the underwater city of Atlantis? Wherever you want to go, you could." 

"And how would I go about getting all that?" Evie asked, sceptical. 

"Join me," Hayden replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He gestured grandly to the Ghouls around them. "I've been building a team, a team of  _heroes_ if you will. They started out as zeroes but now look at them. They're some of the most feared villain children on the Isle."

"I'm not really looking to join any gangs."

"You'll wanna join mine," Hayden assured her with a mischievous grin. "We're going to bring down the barrier and unleash every single villain trapped here. And then, we're gonna take over the world." 

Evie snorted and took a step closer to Hayden, lifting her chin to stare up at him challengingly. "And just how are you planning on doing that?" 

Hayden grinned and, much to Evie's indignation, playfully tapped her nose. "Nu-uh. You wanna know the details you have to be a part of my inner circle. I can assure you, there is a plan and if you're as smart as I know you are, you'll choose to join me."

Evie narrowed her eyes, his words unsettling her. She had never met Hayden before this night, how could he have any idea how smart she was? He knew nothing about her. It made his words sound false like he was just trying to butter her up. She wasn't gullible and refused to be so easily manipulated.  

"And why would you want me on your team? You don't know me, you've never even met me!"

Hayden tilted his head, the quick gesture seeming to send some unspoken command to his gang. The Ghouls surrounding them backed away, merging into the shadows and disappearing like smoke. 

"Do you believe in fate, in destiny?" Hayden asked, his voice serious for the first time. "Would you believe me if I said that it was fate that we'd meet tonight?"

Evie couldn't help but roll her eyes, scoffing. 

"I know, I know, it sounds cliche," Hayden sniggered, "but I can assure you it's true. The Fates told me about you and how you could...  _help_ me. That's why I came above ground tonight, to finally meet you in person. You're smart. You have extensive knowledge of potions and spell casting. And when you get off the Isle and can finally access your powers-" Hayden paused for dramatic effect, taking a step back and spreading his arms wide "-you'll be a force to be reckoned with! I've seen it. Now, why wouldn't I want someone destined for such greatness by my side?"

"How does any of this help me with my banishment?" Even though she wasn't pleased with what the Isle had to offer if she really had the chance to roam freely she would take it. 

"If you're apart of my team then no one will dare touch you, even if you go against Maleficent," Hayden promised with a gleeful, malicious look on his face. "They wouldn't  _dare_. No one can touch my people." 

The thought of safety and protection, to be able to defy Maleficent's banishment without fear of repercussions made Evie's heart swell with hope. It sounded good, too good in fact. She wasn't convinced that Hayden would be able to bring the barrier down but since he was such a powerful being, with an even more powerful father, maybe, he could help with her imprisonment. 

Hayden walked over to a metal barrel and propped himself up on to it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his hands. He seemed utterly at ease with the whole affair, which was completely at odds with how tense Evie was feeling. What they were discussing, if heard by the wrong people, could get them killed or worse. Evie wondered how much of Hayden's playful and casual demeanour was an act, or if he truly was that confident with himself.

With a quick glance at her eyes, Hayden picked up on the conflict Evie was feeling. "I mean it, Evie. I won't let anyone harm you. You'll be under my protection. You'll be free to go anywhere on the Isle, I'll even take you to the different places myself. It'll be fun. Think about it. No more wasting away in a castle. No more going hungry. No more sneaking out. No more living in fear. You're the daughter of the Evil Queen, a princess, you deserve better and I can give you that."

"How can you be so sure that you can take on someone as powerful as Maleficent?" Evie asked quietly. 

"I'm the son of Hades, of course. I can. What's a fairy to a God?" Hayden grinned and gave her a wink. "Truthfully, I'm getting bored of her acting like she rules the place. Breaking her banishment of you and your mother will be an outright declaration that I'm no longer willing to let her do as she pleases. It's time to let her know who really rules this island."

Evie was tempted, so very tempted. She was tired of being locked away in her decrepit castle, hoping that her mother's vultures could scavage enough food for them to get by. She wanted to explore the Isle fully because maybe there was something here worth seeing, and she wanted the chance to make friends and have a life. She was just so tired of the way things were.

On the Isle it was common practice for villain's to join together into small fractions, the unspoken reason being it provided some semblance of safety. Other villains were less likely to target you if you had powerful allies backing you. Truthfully, and perhaps a little childishly, Evie had always wanted to avoid pledging herself to any group. Once you were apart of a pack, it was very hard to free yourself of it. It was a good as a life commitment, you had to choose wisely. It was something Evie had never really had the opportunity to do, seeing as she was forbidden from leaving her castle and had been banished at such a young age. Hayden was powerful, there was no denying that. He was the son of Hades and had a large following of intimidating members in his gang, making it one of the most- if not the vie most- dangerous group on the Isle. She would not find any better offers than this one.

"I mean it, Evie. No one will harm you if you're on my team. Not Maleficent. Not Mal," Hayden nodded with his head towards his signature on the wall staining Mal's, as he spoke his voice became a soft whisper, "and not the VK's. I'll keep you safe. The ghouls will always look out for you. _I'll_ always look out for you. Aren't you tired of being alone?"

Evie remained silent for a few moments before finally meeting Hayden's amber eyes. She was playing a very dangerous game but she couldn't deny that she was fed up living the same cycle day in and day out. Sitting around in her castle waiting for Prince Charming to show up was getting her nowhere. If she wanted freedom, a chance to live her life, then she had to take matters into her own hands. 

"Alright, Hayden. You've got a deal," Evie replied. "Don't make me regret it." 

She sauntered over to the boy and held out her hand. When Hayden's hand touched hers thunder boomed across the sky, causing Evie to flinch. Fat droplets of water began falling around them, more thunder shaking the sky. Evie knew how dramatically the weather could change on the Isle, but she was also a witch and knew a bad omen when she saw one. She hoped dearly she hadn't just made a terrible mistake. Hayden didn't seem affected by the freak storm, his smile still resting on his face. He kept a hold of her hand a moment longer than necessary, his thumb stroking the back of it.

"Welcome to the Ghouls, Evie."

Hayden let go of her hand and slipped down off the barrel, bringing the two of them close enough that their bodies almost touched. He looked down at Evie with a smile and reached up to push her wave of black hair behind her ear. 

"I'm not particularly a fan of the rain, so I'll be heading off now," Hayden said, reaching into his jacket. "I'll come get you in a few days at your castle. But until then, here, to remember me by."

Hayden slipped something into Evie's hand, but before she could glance at it he surprised her by swooping down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Evie was too gob-smacked by his boldness to react. With a cheeky wink, Hayden vanished. Evie shook her head, raising her hand to see what he had given her. 

It was a white lily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of reading between the lines with this one. It's implied Hayden is the one sending Evie her strange dreams, that he's the one in them and he definitely is the one who has been leaving her white lilies (pretty sure that was the flower Megara has in Hercules). It's not very clear but this is also hinting why Evie's hair became blue, she dyed it like the rest of the Ghouls as a sign of loyalty to Hayden. I was gonna write a bit about that in the end but I liked the ending how it was, with the lily comment. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love reading everyone's comments and thoughts on my stories. I hope you enjoyed this one. Not my usual thing, but I was really intrigued by Hayden.


End file.
